Orgullo se paga con sangre
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: El clan Hyuuga, uno de los más poderoso y prestigiosos de toda Konoha… condenado a repetir la historia Uchiha ante la maldición que ellos poseían: Orgullo/Segundo lugar en el Reto especial: Tu Long fic de la aldea oculta entre las hojas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Aclaratoria:**

 **Originalmente, este fic fue uno realizado para cumplir con un reto del juego de Verdad o Reto del foro de la Aldea Oculta entra las hojas, el cual borré después de un tiempo porque tenía sentimientos mixtos por el resultado.**

 **Ahora, llegado un nuevo reto en el mismo foro, mi reto favorito, El reto Long Fic. He decidido re-editar y convertir este original OS en un fic de cinco capítulos para el reto, re trabajando y explicando un poco mejor cada idea que tenía planteada originalmente, así que… sí, este fic debo llevarlo a cinco capítulos antes del 11 de julio, así que tenga por seguro si lo van a seguir, van a verlo progresar muy rápidamente, si no es que terminado o a punto de terminar (más probable lo segundo) estimo que tendrá de seis a ocho caps para mantener la idea original del fic.**

 **Imooto: Hermana menor**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Este fic contiene OoC (que será explicado en su momento) Gore, violencia, abuso, lemon y muchas otras temáticas fuertes, posible y muy probable que este fic entré en la categoría de Darkfic. Han sido advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

La noche se cernía sobre Konoha, unas pocas nubes decoraban el firmamento nocturno iluminado por el enorme astro plateado que se lucía en todo su esplendor. Toda Konoha descansaba y entre ellos se encontraba Hyuuga Hanabi, quien estaba a unas pocas horas de su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Aún con el día atareado que había tenido, con el hecho de que su encontraba exhausta y su único deseo era dormir, una urgencia natural la obligó a levantarse de su cama, abrir sus pesados parpados y restregarse sus soñolientos ojos.

―Baño ―pronunció perezosa para seguir sus palabras con un bostezo removiendo las sabanas que la cubrían revelando sus pijamas de color negro con estampados de fuegos artificiales―. Joder, ¿por qué a estas horas? ―se quejó mientras se levantaba y encaminaba a la puerta de su habitación― eso me pasa por tomar tanta agua, ¿cómo se me… Huh? ―su andar se detuvo al percatarse de algo extraño en el aire, un olor muy pesado y muy característico se colaba a través de su puerta. Olfateó un par de veces más solo para corroborar lo que ya sabía.

«Esto… esto es…» una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, no era posible que ese aroma estuviera en su habitación, era demasiado pesado ¡excesivo! Solo habían unas pocas formas de que semejante peste pudiera llegar y llenar sus aposentos con esa intensidad, siendo cada escenario peor que el anterior.

Retrocedió un paso clavando su mirada en la puerta frente a ella levantando su guardia sin dudarlo y activando de manera inmediata su Byakugan, solo para que sus parpados se abrieran de golpe y otro escalofrío recorriera todo sus ser.

―¿Qué, qué está pasando? ―su habitación era tan clara como el día… pero nada más que eso, no alcanzaba ver a través de las paredes de esta, no podía saber que estaba sucediendo en la villa si no se aventuraba fuera de sus aposentos.

Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, no podía quedarse en su habitación, necesitaba salir y encontrar ayuda, descubrir que sucedía ¿Por qué el aroma a sangre impregnaba su cuarto, por qué su Byakugan no funcionaba como debía, por qué tanto silencio...?

Hanabi alcanzó un kunai, empezó a deslizar la puerta para poder salir, solo realizar esa acción intensificó el ya de por sí fuerte aroma a sangre. Cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo, terminó por abrir la puerta y saltó hacia fuera en espera de algún enemigo, no encontró ninguno… pero tampoco ningún guardia de la villa.

―¿Qué está pasando, donde están todos? ―no había nada fuera de lo normal en los jardines, en Konoha a la distancia… todo parecía en orden hasta que el resplandor de la luna, liberado de su prisión de nubes pintó la casa Hyuuga y Hanabi bajó su mirada para percatarse de las cruentas pisadas carmesí que teñían la madera. Giró de inmediato siguiéndolas con su mirada a través del pasillo donde cruzaban en una esquina… dirección de la cual provenía aquella peste.

―Pa, pa... padre… ―tartamudeó preocupada tanto por la ausencia de este como por el hecho de la dirección de los ensangrentados pies.

Su instinto le decía que debía correr, que tenía que salir de la mansión y pedir ayuda; pero su corazón le gritaba que avanzara, que su familia la necesitaba y tenía que ayudarla como pudiera. La duda la invadió ante semejante debate, retrocedió un paso, apretó los dientes y finalmente hecho a correr en la misma dirección de las huellas ensangretadas.

«Tengo que llegar con padre, tengo que llegar con padre, ¡Tengo que…!» sus pensamientos emblanquecieron al tiempo que se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse en la bifurcación del pasillo: Las pisadas que seguía cruzaban a un pasillo que conducía al dojo en el que su padre dijo que tendría una reunión esa noche… pero al mismo tiempo de este se salía un enorme charco de sangre.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, una sensación similar al de agujas perforando la carne recorrió cada fibra de su ser, electrocutando a Hanabi desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el tope de su cabeza, nuevamente su instinto le advirtió que no avanzara, de lo que encontraría si se asomaba en ese pasillo. Tenía que huir, se lo gritaba y repetía sin cesar… Pero nuevamente desobedeció aquella voz y avanzó, ahogando un grito al asomarse por el pasillo.

«¿Qué…?» Hyuugas de cada lado del corredor, todos recostados contra las paredes y ejecutados de la misma manera: su estómago abierto de lado a lado con sus viseras desparramadas sobre la madera. La impresión fue inmensa para Hanabi que perdió el control de su vejiga orinándose encima, cayendo en cuatro mientras contenía la urgencia de botar todo lo que había comido ese día y el anterior.

―Qué, ¿¡qué está pasando aquí!? ―aulló con todas sus fuerzas liberando la desesperación de su pecho sin importarle nada, que algún enemigo la encontrase y la asaltara. Nuevamente y en contra de todo sentido común Hanabi se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad a través de ese corredor de muerte, llenando sus pies del líquido rojo, derramando lágrimas ante la sola idea de encontrar a su padre en esas condiciones.

La puerta finalmente se encontraba a su alcance y sin dudarlo la abrió, solo para paralizarse al ver a su padre atado a una silla con cuatro antorchas iluminando la enorme habitación y una figura sombría parada frente a él y de espaldas a ella. Una fémina descalza, dueña de las pisadas, vistiendo las ropas de la familia secundarias teñidas en sangre, de larga cabellera azulada y con un par de cuchillos de cocina en su cinto. Los parpados de Hanabi se abrieron por completo cuando aquella mujer se giró para encararla.

—¿Hanabi-Imooto, que haces despiertas a estas horas? Se supone que aun deberías estar dormida… —pronunció Hyuuga Hinata, la hermana mayor de Hanabi por solo tres años, primogénita de Hyuuga Hiashi y miembro de la familia secundaria.

Hanabi no podía creer lo que veía ¡No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía! ¿Por qué estaba ahí Hinata, no se suponía estaba en una misión vigilando a Orochimaru, ¡Qué rayos hacía frente a ella, bañada en sangre y con su padre atado a una silla!? La castaña no pudo plantear duda alguna cuando una corriente ajena a su ser recorrió todo su cuerpo, derribándola en el acto. Estaba consciente y sus órganos vitales y cabeza trabajaban a la perfección, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado. Escuchó una pisada y un pie manchado en sangre entró en su campo visual, alzó la mirada para encontrar a su primo Neji en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

—Deberías estar dormida, Hanabi —pronunció Neji de manera tajante al tiempo que se acuclillaba al lado de su prima.

—Eso mismo dije yo Neji-kun —agregó Hinata con una sonrisa y de manera jovial mientras se acercaba a su hermana tendida en el suelo, colocándose frente a ella en la misma posición que su primo. El Hyuuga suspiró cansado.

—Como sea, esto me facilita las cosas —pronunció mientras se colocaba de pie y empezaba a formar una larga combinación de sellos.

Hanabi se sentía completamente impotente, confundida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Nada tenía sentido! Intentó alcanzar a su padre con su mirada solo para darse cuenta que su condición no era muy distinta a la de ella: Podía ver que estaba inmovilizando, sus ojos consternados demostraban que estaba consiente de todo lo que sucedía, pero sus manos y pies mostraban ligeros tics cada cuánto.

―Pa, padre…― tartamudeó la menor, lo que hizo que Hinata parpadeará un par de veces antes de sonreírle a su hermana.

―No te preocupes ―pronunció de manera gentil la mayor, consiguiendo una mirada acusadora y furiosa de su hermana menor―, padre se encuentra bien, solo esta inmovilizado gracias a una toxina especial de acción retardada que solicitamos a Orochimaru-san…

«¡¿Qué cosa?!»

―… Solo tú, Neji y yo somos los únicos que podemos movernos porque ingerimos en el antídoto de manera constante, me aseguré que así fuera.

Otro sin fin de preguntas apareció en la cabeza de Hanabi, otro millardo más quería salir de sus labios; pero esto no le fue posible ante el intenso golpe que le propició Neji en su espalda baja ahogando en un alarido sordo.

—Hinata, tu turno —ordenó el Hyuuga y Hinata asintió levantándose y entregándole la espalda a este mientras preparaba de nuevo la técnica.

—¿In…insurrección? —cuestionó Hanabi entre dientes mientras superaba la sensación abrazadora que lentamente se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Insurrección? No. Eso significaría que los Hyuugas de la familia secundaria se encontrasen vivos… —replicó Neji en un tono sombrío, respuesta que estremeció a padre e hija— en este instante, nosotros cuatro somos los últimos Hyuugas vivos en **toda Konoha** …

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del fic y créanme que cualquier review en estos momentos me ayuda a seguir aún más. Siempre he querido trabajar un fic con Hinata en la rama secundaria y la cruenta realidad Hyuuga, este reto me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Espero publicar el siguiente cap entre hoy y mañana, nos leemos :)**

 **Corregido el 16/08/2016**

 **Espero haber corregido la mayoria de los errores, cualquier señalamiento es bien recibido :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Este fic contiene OoC (que será explicado en su momento) Gore, violencia, abuso, lemon y muchas otras temáticas fuertes, posible y muy probable que este fic entré en la categoría de Darkfic. Han sido advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

Hyuuga Hinata, primogénita del líder del clan Hyuuga, por derecho y por leyes del mismo; ella debería ser la heredera de su familia, quien asumiría la responsabilidad y liderazgo de esta. Y sin embargo, los papeles se encontraban cambiados: Ella había sido enviada a la familia secundaria y Hanabi se convirtió en la heredera legitima del clan, siendo el inicio de esta historia aquel día soleado cuando ambas hermanas no tenían más que diez y siete años respectivamente, cuando Hinata finalizaba sus entrenamientos en el dojo con su padre.

―Suficiente ―sentenció firme el líder Hyuuga, retomando su compostura mientras su cansada hija yacía en el suelo agotada, con una respiración sonora y un pecho adolorido― es todo por hoy.

Hinata no pronunció palabra alguna, levantó su inocente mirada para cruzarla con los severos y fríos ojos de su padre, asintiendo y agradeciendo sus palabras.

―Descansa lo que queda del día, mañana tendrás un combate de entrenamiento ―agregó Hiashi antes de retirarse y dejar a su hija con su guardián. Sin embargo, la duda se hizo presente en la niña ante la extraña amabilidad de su padre: No hubo comparación al final del entrenamiento, no hubo regaño por su desempeño promedio al perfecto que se le solía exigir ¡No hubo nada! Solo ordenó finalizar el entrenamiento y procedió a informarle que tendría un combate de práctica al día siguiente. Había algo muy fuera de lugar.

En la noche, una vez sola en su habitación, Hinata se dejó caer sobre su cama recapitulando las palabras de su padre.

―"Descansa lo que queda del día, mañana tendrás un combate de entrenamiento" ―ya solo el comienzo de esa oración era extraña y ajena a Hiashi ¿Desde cuándo él le permitía "descansar" lo que quedaba del día? Hasta donde ella conocía a su padre y si fuera por él; la privaría de dicho lujo y la entrenaría hasta la muerte si eso le ayudase a superar a su primo Neji, cuyo talento la superaba con creces. Siendo esta la meta que su padre le había impuesto como futura heredera del clan.

―No creo que sea Neji-oniisan a quien me enfrente mañana… ―dedujo Hinata dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana― ¿Quién será y por qué padre se sentía tan…? ―no logró completar esa oración, no era de su agrado pensar que su padre la veía a ella como una decepción en su familia, le dolía que este no veía el esfuerzo y empeño que ella ponía cada día en sus entrenamientos diarios para alcanzar las expectativas de su progenitor.

Al final, Hinata suspiró y prefirió descartar todo pensamiento innecesario, nada lograba con tratar de adivinar a su padre. Después de todo, él era excesivamente transparente ante los ojos de la niña. Tanto así, que en ocasiones era doloroso de sobrellevar esa sensación para la pequeña Hyuuga.

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra, uno de los miembros de la familia secundaria levantó a Hinata y la ayudó con su rutina diaria preparándola para su combate de entrenamiento y siendo escoltada al lugar del mismo; este no se daría en un dojo, tomaría lugar frente en los jardines de una de las casas de la villa. Cuando llegó, no solo encontró a su padre a la espera, este estaba siendo acompañado por uno de los ancianos del clan, así como también estaba presente su oponente, quien era nada más y nada menos que su hermana Hanabi. Sin embargo, la reacción de ambas fue totalmente opuesta la una de la otra: Mientras los parpados de Hinata se abrieron de golpe ante la sorpresa, la mirada de Hanabi permaneció inmutada, fría y penetrante; muy similar a la de su padre.

Hanabi no tardó en levantar su guardia y activar su Byakugan, Hinata la emuló sin esperar que su padre diera comando alguno. Por lo tenso del ambiente, se dio cuenta que esa era la mejor decisión a tomar. Tan pronto se encontró en su guardia, Hiashi no tardó en ordenar que iniciara el combate.

Hanabi tomó la iniciativa avanzado y lanzando una palmada contra su hermana, Hinata sacó el golpe e inmediatamente contraatacó con uno propio contra el rostro de la menor, el cual esquivo.

―Tiene talento… ―musitó el anciano, comentario con el cual Hiashi concordaba. Hanabi a su corta edad de siete años mostraba un potencial que superaba al de Hinata a esa misma edad, por más que el combate se encontrase ligeramente inclinado a Hinata… siendo ese un problema para él: No se suponía que se encontrara "ligeramente" inclinado, se suponía que Hinata debería de estar dominando a Hanabi al tener más años de experiencia que ella. Pero ese, no era el caso.

Las ráfagas de chakra volaban alrededor de las dos chicas hasta que la mayor logró encontrar una apertura en la guardia de su hermana, conectando un golpe contra esta en su costado haciendo que esta soltara un quejido de dolor y retrocediera un paso, quedando expuesta a un ataque final.

«¡Ahora!» pensó Hinata avanzando y preparando su ataque, uno que no logró ejecutar. No podía, simplemente no tenía la fuerza ni el corazón para "terminar" a su hermana. Sin embargo, Hanabi no mostró la misma compasión que Hinata, aprovechando el momento de duda de la peliazul se recuperó y avanzó, conectando un golpe contra el pecho de esta, haciéndola retroceder, siguiendo este con una palmada a la mandíbula de Hinata lanzándola hacia atrás y contra el suelo, sacando un poco de sangre de la boca de la mayor. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, Hanabi se preparaba para lanzar un último golpe contra su hermana cuando la voz potente de Hiashi resonó deteniendo el combate.

Hanabi se congeló, deteniendo su palma a solo centímetros del pecho de Hinata quien la observaba con algo de terror.

«¿De, de verdad…?» Hanabi no pronunció nada, simplemente se apartó, dio un saludo a su padre quien lo aceptó y le permitió retirarse, obedeciendo sin siquiera mirar atrás.

«¿Acaso…? » los pensamientos de Hinata seguían confusos, perturbados y asombrados; le costaba asimilar el hecho de que su hermana pensaba terminar con ella de esa manera tan brutal. Lo peor de todo era que no había duda alguna en sus ojos, eran fríos y metódicos, no era capaz de recordar el momento en el que Hanabi se convirtió en "eso" que acaba de hacerle frente.

―Tiene temple… ―musitó el anciano complacido, comentario con el que Hiashi no pudo estar más que de acuerdo y que apoyaba con todo su ser. Ya había roto la tradición una vez por el bien de su clan… la rompería nuevamente para restaurar el balance a la misma y bajo el mismo pretexto: Por el bien del clan.

Para Hinata, el resto del día fue cualquier otro, lecciones y más entrenamientos, sin tiempo para tener un momento con sus pensamientos que la atormentaban desde su combate contra su hermana. No fue hasta la noche donde volvió a quedarse sola que finalmente pudo darse el lujo de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

―¿Cuándo…? ―musitó, respiró hondo y giró en su cama― ¿cuándo fue que Hanabi cambió tanto…? ―esta, era la primera memoria de Hinata acerca de una hermana muy distinta a la que recordaba, a la pequeña niña risueña con la que jugaba. Si era cierto que Hinata siempre había visto mucho de su padre en su pequeña hermana en cuanto apariencia se refería, ahora; eso había evolucionada y empezaba adoptar el carácter y temple del mismo. Eso era algo que la aterraba.

―¿Sera mi culpa, será porque no tengo talento que padre decidió enfocarse en Hanabi? ―respiró hondo, produciéndole una desagradable sensación en su pecho ante esa sola idea.

―Tengo que esforzarme más… ―se dijo decidida― tengo que esforzarme más para que padre no transforme a mí hermana… ―no quería que la niña que llegó a conocer se transformara de esa manera, que fuera despojada de su inocencia y se convirtiera en otra "Hyuuga" más.

.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Hinata abrió sus parpados notó algo muy raro, los rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana, probablemente eran pasado de las siete de la mañana… era tarde para su horario madrugador habitual. Se sentó en su cama y sondeó sus alrededores, era su cuarto pero no se encontraba ninguno de sus guardianes que la asistía en su rutina diaria. Fue algo que le extrañó mucho, pero que no le dio mayor importancia.

Después de prepararse por sí sola, se disponía a salir de su habitación y con solo deslizar la puerta encontró a dos de sus tíos-abuelos recién llegando.

―¡Oh! veo que ya estas lista. Por favor Hinata, acompáñanos ―solicitaron ellos mientras se daban la vuelta y empezaban a caminar.

«¿Hi-Hinata?» No es que le importara del todo que la llamaran únicamente por su nombre, la formalidad excesiva que tenían para con ella era algo abrumador y que no le gustaba del todo, pero eso no evitó que se preguntara porque no se refirieron a ella por "Hinata-hime"

Los dos Hyuugas escoltaron a Hinata a una habitación donde se encontraba su padre parado frente a un círculo hecho con Kanjis. Este le ordenó que se parara en el centro y Hinata no tardó en obedecer.

―Padre, ¿Qué, qué está pasando? ―algo estaba mal y ella lo sabía, su cuerpo se lo gritaba, se estremecía del solo estar ahí. Empezó a bañarse de un sudor frío y sus ojos reflejaban la duda y el miedo que experimentaba.

―Tomaras el lugar de Hanabi ―pronunció firme Hiashi avanzando hacia su hija.

―¿To, tomar el…? ―Hinata no logró articular pregunta alguna, su último recuerdo de ese momento fue la mirada fría de su padre clavada en su ser, un par dedos en su frente y la sensación de su cabeza siendo abierta a la mitad desde adentro…

.

* * *

.

Neji finalizó su sello, golpeando a Hinata en el mismo punto que Hanabi, sacando de esta un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras la menor aún buscaba la forma de asimilar las palabras de su primo.

«Los últimos cuatro…» ya no lo soportaba más, el crujido de sus dientes demostraba la frustración y el dolor que le produjeron aquellas palabras a Hanabi, lanzando un alarido que casí desgarró su gargantada ―¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Neji, por qué están haciendo algo como esto?! ―Neji suspiró cansado encarando a su prima.

―Es exactamente lo que suena, no hay ningún otro Hyuuga vivo salvo por nosotros cuatro.

Hinata respiró hondo, permitiéndose asimilar la técnica que había usado Neji en ella.

—Hacemos esto porque es lo correcto… —aquellas palabras no fueron más que leña al infierno que ardía en el corazón de Hanabi—… Nuestro clan, Hanabi-Imooto; ha sido corrompido con orgullo y odio, condenado a un seguro conflicto interno por la supremacía del mismo, condenado a su propia destrucción ―Hinata giró, entregándole a Hanabi una extraña mirada que mezclaba tanto tristeza como lástima. El único efecto de ese gesto fue aumentar el dolor y furia en ella― probablemente, soy la única que puede decir esto porque viví el desprecio de ambos lados de nuestra familia…

―Es por eso… ¡Es por eso que estás haciendo esto, ¿por qué me convirtieron en la heredera de nuestro clan y te enviaron a la familia secundaria!? ―Neji tuvo que controlarse, el tic en su ceja demostró las ganas que tenía de romperle la boca a Hanabi ante semejante insulto.

―Si Hinata hubiera accedido hacer esto solo por eso, esto no sería más que una vendetta sin sentido ―replicó Neji consiguiendo la intensión de Hanabi―. La idea de la destrucción del clan Hyuuga fue mía en primer lugar… y solo porque yo presencié el infierno al que condenaron a Hinata al enviarla a la familia secundaria, porque descubrí que tan podridas estaban ambas casas…

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo, deséenme suerte para poder llevar esto a los cinco antes del once, aún tengo días para eso XD**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, sin más que decir se despide su buen amigo AM. Como siempre, a la espera de sus queridos reviews. Cuídense mucho y hasta otra :)**

 **Corregido el 16/08/2016**

 **Espero haber corregido la mayoria de los errores, cualquier señalamiento es bien recibido :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Este fic contiene OoC (que será explicado en su momento) Gore, violencia, abuso, lemon y muchas otras temáticas fuertes, posible y muy probable que este fic entré en la categoría de Darkfic. Han sido advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Hinata cayó de rodillas y con ambas manos en su frente derramando lágrimas ante la tortura que había sido sometida.

―A partir de ahora, serás miembro de la familia secundaria Hinata ―pronunció Hiashi de manera fría y tajante. La pequeña peliazul fue incapaz de alzar la mirada o encarar a su padre; en su lugar, terminó por apoyarse con una mano para evitar caerse de bruces sobre el suelo, aun luchando contra el ardor en su frente― eres libre de tomar lo que quieras de tú habitación y llevártelo a tú nuevo hogar…

«¿¡Nuevo hogar, ¡Cómo se supone que puedo…!? ―y sus parpados se abrieron de golpe ante dicha revelación―¿Cómo, por qué…?» Hinata había sido testigo de lo le sucedía a los miembros de la familia secundaria si se reusaban a obedecer e intentaban algo en contra de algún miembro de la familia principal. Ahora entendía muy bien porque si primo la despreciaba e insultaba durante sus entrenamientos, porque se burlaba de ella ante su falta de talento… ahora entendía todo el peso que debía cargar sobre sus hombros por ser miembro de la segunda familia, porque decía que estaba maldito.

―Co, como ordene, O… Hi, Hiashi-sama ―pronunció Hinata quebrada, sin poder encarar los ojos cernidos sobre ella.

―Bien dicho. Ya llamé alguien para que realice las introducciones apropiadas a la familia secundaria. Es todo ―Sin más que decir, Hiashi simplemente salió de la habitación acompañado por los otros dos Hyuugas que escoltaron a Hinata en primer lugar.

La niña terminó por caer sobre el suelo, sollozando con lágrimas que dolían más que el palpitar de su frente, nunca se preguntó ni le importo el hecho de que su hermana siguiera con ellos en la familia principal por más que había visto como hermanos que nacieron al mismo tiempo eran separados a las distintas casas. Ahora entendía el porqué: Su padre quería descubrir las habilidades de Hanabi, quería moldearla a su semejanza buscando un nuevo líder con el "temple necesario" para liderar a la familia.

―¿Por qué, ¡por qué…!?

―Hi… ―una voz, masculina y familiar la detuvo, alzó su cabeza y giró lentamente para encontrar a su primo Neji congelado de la impresión, aunque en un solo parpadeo la mirada de este cambió nuevamente, aquella fría y desinteresada de siempre... en parte, se podía vislumbrar algo más en esta, quizás... un poco de empatía.

―No me esperaba esto… ―pronunció Neji por lo bajo antes de afincar su mirada, arrojándole a Hinata unos vendajes, así como las ropas de la familia secundaria―… Cámbiate y colócate esos vendajes en tu frente. ―inmediatamente le dio la espalda a la chica―. Tu padre me dijo que tenías que buscar algunas cosas en tu antigua habitación, así que apresúrate y terminemos con esto.

Mientras que los miembros de la familia principal permanecieron inmutados ante las nuevas ropas negras de Hinata, cada miembro de la familia secundaria que la veía pasar era simplemente sorprendido ante dicho acontecimiento, algo que consideraba una broma de mal gusto; aquello no podía ser verdad.

Cuando Hinata y Neji llegaron a la casa de la familia secundaria cargando solo un par de bolsos cada uno, encontraron la mayoría de esta a la espera y expectativa de lo que sucedía por los rumores que habían circulado entre ellos. Uno de los miembros avanzó.

―Neji, ¿qué significa esto? ―cuestionó este, Neji alzó su mirada molesta respondiendo en tono que compaginaba con su expresión.

―Exactamente lo que ven ―soltando ambos bolsos y tomando a Hinata por el mentón la forzó a levantar su cabeza para inmediatamente quitarle los vendajes, haciendo que cada uno de los presentes se los olvidara respirar por un instante―. A partir de este día, la primogénita del líder del clan Hyuuga ha sido convertida a la familia secundaria.

Aquellos ojos vibrantes e impactados fue algo que no Hinata esperaba ver, mucho menos lo que sentía que se ocultaba detrás de ellos: Como alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ser menos preciada, infravalorada… Hinata tenía la capacidad de detectar cuando alguien escondía algo en su mirada, y en aquella ocasión; la sensación fue más desagradable que nunca. Era algo que iba mucho más allá de solo decepción, era algo mucho más siniestro lo que acechaba en esos ojos perlados.

Después de aquel pequeño espectáculo por parte de Neji, ningún otro miembro se la familia secundaria se interpuso entre ellos y los nuevos aposentos de Hinata. Una vez dentro de ellos, Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarle a Neji ¿Por qué había hecho eso, por qué le había removido los vendajes de esa forma?

―Porque es la única y verdadera prueba de que ahora eres uno de nosotros Hinata ―replicó este soltando ambos bolsos para encarar a su prima―, el que alguien de la familia principal lleve esas ropas es un insulto para nosotros, ¡es una burla! Por eso tuve que quitarte los vendajes. ―respiró hondo y añadió― descansa por hoy, probablemente mañana tengas un crudo despertar con la realidad de tú nueva familia. ―dicho eso, Neji salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto Hinata quedó sola, no tardó en desplomarse cayendo de rodillas sollozando, aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo; para Hinata, todo eso tenía que ser una cruel y horrible pesadilla. Le importaba muy poco haber sido enviada a la familia secundaria, que fuera "degradada" según diría su padre. Lo que le dolió en verdad fue la forma tan fría y despiadada en la que su padre la envió: No hubo ningún tipo de advertencia, no hubo un solo aviso, ¡no hubo nada! Sus únicas palabras fueron "Tomaras el lugar de Hanabi" y sin más ni menos procedió a ejecutar un técnica que solo pudo soportar ya que, el dolor que experimentó cuando recibió el sello no podía ser comparado al que sintió cuando su propio padre la condenó de esa manera.

Cuando Neji hizo mención a un "crudo despertar" no se equivocó en lo más mínimo, uno de los miembros de la familia secundaria la despertó de manera abrupta muy temprano en la mañana: tres, cuatro de la madrugada. Hinata solo pudo suspirar la darse cuenta que aquella era su nueva realidad. Salió de su habitación y cuando intentó ir al baño se dio cuenta de aquello había sido un lujo, respiró hondo y procedió a dirigirse al baño comunal de la familia secundaria.

Una vez dentro, el ambiente se volvió pesado, muy pesado; nadie le dirigía la palabra y apenas unas pocas le contestaron el saludo agregando un "-hime" automático.

―Gracias, aunque ya no es necesario ―replicó Hinata ante el desliz de la mujer―, nunca lo fue en primer lugar... ―agregó Hinata apagada mientras se sentaba frente a una de las tuberías para ducharse.

No se había equivocado, ya no era necesario llamarla por "hime", no era necesario cuidar de ella, se encontraba en el mismo baño que ellas como una igual… No, ella no era una igual, ella seguía siendo la primera hija de Hyuuga Hiashi y aun así, había sido rechazada de la familia principal… Ella no era una igual en ningún sentido a cualquier miembro enviado a la familia secundaria, incluso un recién nacido en la familia secundaria se encontraba por encima de ella… ese era el pensamiento de las mujeres ahí dentro, uno que reprimían y tenían miedo dejar salir… hasta que alguien más probara las aguas primero.

Y aquello no tardó en suceder, cuando Hinata terminó por derramar algo de Sake sobre uno de los invitados de uno de los miembros de la familia principal.

―¡Lo-lo siento! ―procedió a disculparse Hinata mientras intentaba retirar la botella de Sake cuando una mano y una manga negra entró en su campo visual, sujetándola por la muñeca para rápidamente lanzar a Hinata hacia atrás sin mediar en su fuerza, provocando que esta callera sobre su hombro.

―Por favor, disculpe su torpeza, aún es nueva ―pronunció el Hyuuga, miembro de la familia secundaria responsable de ese brusco lanzamiento. El Hyuuga de la familia principal bufó.

―Que no se repita ―pronunció fríamente quien hasta hace solo unos días baja su cabeza frente a ella y le hablaba con cariño. Hinata no podía creerlo, acaso ¿el solo hecho de vestir distinto y llevar aquellas vendas en su frente la reducían hasta el punto que aquella persona, quien llamó por tío hasta solo unos días atrás... ¡la mirase de esa manera!?― asegúrate de enseñarle buenos modales.

―Así será ―replicó el Hyuuga, recogiendo con enorme velocidad y destreza el desastre que Hinata había causado, se encaminó hacia ella, la tomó por la muñeca y la sacó rápidamente de la habitación.

―Lo, lo siento ―tartamudeó Hinata, haciendo que el hombre que la llevaba arrastras se detuviera y la soltara―, yo… ―y sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando su cabeza fue lanzada a un lado de la bofetada que acaba de recibir, derribándola una vez más.

Estaba atónita, en shock por lo que acaba de suceder ¿De verdad la acaban de abofetear? De manera temblorosa dirigió su mirada al hombre que acaba de golpearla, vio como la mano del Hyuuga temblaba, como aquella mirada llena de enojo penetrando en su ser… pero más importante; sintió algo detrás de esos ojos aperlados, una especie de deleite en la acción que acaba de realizar.

Y eso no fue más que el comienzo para Hinata, el que ella regresara la familia secundaria con la mejilla hinchada solo causo preguntas, los cuales se convirtieron en murmullos que se convirtieron en miradas llenas de deleite sobre la pequeña Hinata, quien podía sentir todas y cada una de ellas.

A partir del día siguiente a ese, los insultos no tardaron en resonar en sus oídos y los golpes y abuso en sentirse en su cuerpo, fuese por la razón que fuese: una falla, un descuido, en ocasiones por simple frustración causada por un tercero. El único descanso que tenía Hinata era el acuerdo silencioso de la familia secundaria para no quebrarla lo suficiente para que se hiciera visible su abuso, pudiera realizar sus actividades diarias y seguir asistiendo a la academia. Sin embargo, todo esto no pasaba desapercibido… pero si ignorado por Neji.

En un inicio, consideró el abuso a Hinata como algo "justo y necesario", no le molestó que esta experimentara en carné lo que guardaba la familia secundaria en sus corazones, incluso él se vio tentado a formar parte del abuso de Hinata en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre se mantuvo a raya. Sin embargo, Neji empezó a darse cuenta que las cosas empezaban a descontrolarse cuando fue a buscarla a su habitación y la encontró vacía. De inmediato buscó a otro miembro de la casa y preguntó por su prima, este le sonrió y lo llevó a las afueras de la casa señalando lo que era una pequeña construcción, básicamente un depósito de herramientas. Neji miró estupefacto a su familiar.

―¿Acaso…? ―este asintió vaticinando su pregunta: Hinata había sido movida y confinada a ese lugar junto sus cosas. Neji regresó la mirada asombrado al depósito y no tardó en fruncir el ceño molesto, escuchó un par de pasos alejarse y aprovechó para mirar sobre su hombro a su familiar que se alejaba «Esto es…». Fue una decisión difícil, pero Neji decidió "sacrificar" a Hinata por un tiempo más solo para ver como evolucionaban las cosas… Nada mejoró.

Durante los siguientes meses, Neji continuó observando un abuso excesivo en Hinata de todo tipo: Indiferencia e indolencia por la familia principal, incluidos su padre y hermana; odio, repudio y maltrato por la familia secundaria; sin mencionar que contempló el cómo su prima lentamente se iba perdiendo, como su mirada se apaga y cada vez se volvía más insensible a cada abuso que sufría, convirtiéndose lentamente en un caparazón vacío.

Todo tenía un límite y para Neji, después de casi un año había sido suficiente. Una noche, el castaño se presentó en el depósito en el que dormía Hinata, era primera vez que entraba y podía ver por lo que la habían hecho pasar a su prima: no tenía nada más que una cama improvisada, un escritorio viejo y un par de baúles donde probablemente guardaba sus pertenecías. La frustración e ira invadió a Neji ante semejante imagen ¿Por qué no había entrado antes, por qué había permitido que todo eso llegase tan lejos?

―Neji… ―la voz suave y apagado Hinata sacó a Neji de sus cavilaciones, solo para encontrar a su prima con una mirada perdida, casi fantasmal fija sobre él―… -sama, ¿desea algo? ―fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la voz de Hinata era más autómata, incluso refiriéndose a él por "-sama"

No respondió y por un minuto, no hizo más nada que contemplar a su prima parada frente a él. Seguidamente levantó su mano a forma de insinuar una bofetada, ver la respuesta de Hinata solo estrujó el corazón de Neji: Esta no pronunció palabra alguna, solo giró y entregó su mejilla en espera de un golpe. Pero incluso, tras hacer eso, después de haber sido convertida en ese ser indolente e insensible… cada uno de los sentidos de Hinata despertó cuando sintió una gentil y amigable palma posarse sobre su mejilla.

―Te deseo a ti ―pronunció Neji y con ello, los parpados de Hinata se abrieron por completo, volteando rápidamente con su mirada revivida y vibrante, encontrando unos ojos sinceros y serenos en su primo―. Fuiste exiliada de donde pertenecías, fuiste exiliada de los exiliados y aun así… no han podido quebrarte hasta el punto que pronuncies maldiciones o condena alguna contra nadie, eres todo lo bueno que queda de este maldito y corrompido clan ―una segunda mano acarició su otra mejilla mientras los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas.

»―De hoy en adelante, voy a protegerte, voy a cuidarte de todos y cada uno de los Hyuugas. No me importan si tengo que exterminarlos a todos, no voy a permitir… que te vuelvan a lastimar ―. Hinata no sabía si eso era la realidad o algún sueño perdido en los rincones más profundos de su mente, no creía que aún existiera alguien dentro de esa prisión que llamaba "hogar" y "familia" que se preocupase por ella. Para cuando Hinata salió de su letargo, se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Neji, con su cabeza contra su pecho escuchando el corazón de su primo. No pudo soportarlo más, aferrándose a las ropas del castaño reventó en llanto ante el calor que invadía su cuerpo una vez más.

.

* * *

.

―¡No son más que excusa! ―vociferó Hanabi ante las palabras de Neji, este no le prestó atención y se acercó a su prima, acuclillándose detrás de ella.

―Di lo que quieras, pero es la verdad ―y con esas palabras, Neji removió una etiqueta de la espalda de Hanabi. Tan pronto esta sintió que nuevamente tenía control de su cuerpo, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y puso distancia entre ella y su primo y hermana, adoptando una postura de combate y tratando de activar su Byakugan… cosa que falló en hacer.

―Pe-pero que…

―Ni siquiera lo intentes Hanabi ―replicó Neji― no podrás usar tu chakra con el sello que acabo de colocarte tanto a ti como a Hinata.

«¡¿Cómo a mí hermana?!» pensó alarmada, dirigiendo su mirada a Hinata, encontrando aquella expresión tan serena y "comprensiva", casi maternal en el rostro; una que hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Hinata suspiró, sacando de su cinto los dos cuchillos de cocina que tenía.

―Tranquila hermana ―pronunció mientras se daba la vuelta, colocándose a unos metros del centro del espacio entre su padre y la puerta por la cual había entrado Hanabi―, la razón por la que le pedí a Neji que sellara nuestros chakras fue para esto… ―y con ello, Hinata lanzó uno de los cuchillos al otro extremo de la habitación, al punto equidistante del centro del que ella se había separado. No le tomó mucho a Hanabi entender la situación: Su padre atado como observador, la distancia de separaciones, ambas sin la capacidad de usar ningún tipo de jutsu, el ambiente en el que se encontraban…

―Un duelo… ―musitó.

―Esta fue idea de Hinata ―pronunció Neji, consiguiendo la atención de la castaña―Si por mí fuera, tanto tú como Hiashi estarían muertos, pero no; le prometí que le dejaría llevar a cabo este duelo.

―¿Duelo? Si claro ―bufó Hanabi―. Si gano y mato a Hinata, igualmente nos mataras ¿no es así? ―pronunció Hanabi molesta.

―No lo hará ―replicó Hinata de inmediato, consiguiendo una mirada escéptica de parte de su hermana―, si ganas, ganas; tanto tú como padre vivirán. Si pierdes, los dos mueren, es así de simple ―el tono de Hinata era sereno, natural, se podía decir que existía paz en su voz, algo que simplemente enfurecía a Hanabi quien no dejaba de preguntarse ¿cómo era posible que su hermana pudiera decir semejantes palabras con tanta naturalidad? Sin embargo, Hanabi comprendía algo: No había escape alguno de ese momento, con Neji de guardián y habilitado con todas sus técnicas, Hinata dispuesta y con la firme intención de matarla, sin poder usar ningún jutsu especial… su única opción de supervivencia era encarar a su hermana y ganar contra ella, terminar con su vida.

―¿Cuando fue Hinata…? ―masculló Hanabi entre dientes, cerrando sus puños y tensando su cuerpo, levantando lo suficiente su mirada para divisar a su hermana, quien la observaba con extrañeza― ¿Cuándo fue que decidiste formar parte de esta locura, de este genocidio…?

―Lo creas o no Hanabi-chan, en un comienzo…

―No… ¡Me importa eso! ―vociferó potente y firme, silenciando a Hinata, sorprendiendo a la misma y a su padre, mientras que Neji se limitó a retroceder contra la pared y a recostarse a esta extrañamente complacido de escuchar a Hanabi pronunciar aquellas palabras. Los pasos descalzos de Hanabi hicieron eco, acompañando únicamente por las brasas de las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación, dirigiéndose al punto marcado por Hinata con el arma que le había facilitado―. Lo único que me importa, es el "cuando"… Hinata. ―y la aludida soltó un suspiró cansando, dirigiendo su mirada a su propio reflejo en el arma que sostenía.

―Fue después de nuestro tío intentó violarme…

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, si aún tengo cinco días más, se que lo voy a lograr :) en estos que faltan DEBO subir los siguientes dos capítulos. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**

 **Corregido el 16/08/2016**

 **Espero haber corregido la mayoria de los errores, cualquier señalamiento es bien recibido :)**

 **Este capítulo fue el ganador (empate en primer lugar) de la lectura de la tercera semana del reto Long fic 2016 del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Este fic contiene OoC (que será explicado en su momento) Gore, violencia, abuso, LEMON y muchas otras temáticas fuertes, posible y muy probable que este fic entré en la categoría de Darkfic. Han sido advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Ese mismo día y tras unos minutos de charla, Neji logró convencer a Hinata de dejar ese almacén para moverse de nuevo a la casa, moviendo entre los dos los baúles donde Hinata guardaba sus pertenencias. Dicha escena no pasó desapercibida y uno de los miembros de la familia secundaria no tardó en preguntar qué era lo que hacía, a lo cual Neji le entregó una mirada que de haberse tratado de otro Dojutsu, lo hubiera matado.

―De ahora en adelante, sea quien sea de la familia secundaria que lastime o amedrente a Hinata de cualquier manera, responderá ante mí, no me importa sexo ni edad. ¿He sido claro? ―el hombre asintió con suavidad y con el terror a flor de piel. Quizás Neji apenas y llegaba a los catorce años, pero eso poco importaba en el mundo ninja; todos en esa familia sabían que Neji tenía las habilidades para respaldar esas amenazas, habilidades que igualaban e inclusive… superaban las de algunos miembros de la familia principal.

Aun que Hinata había aceptado la propuesta de Neji de regresar a la casa, una vez los dos solos en la habitación de este, la pelí azul empezaba a sentirse un poco incomoda por la situación. Lo único que hacía un poco "pasable" dicho momento era la preocupación de Neji por encontrar un futón desaparecido. Las maldiciones que lanzaba lo delataban.

―Ne-Neji-kun…

―¿Neji-kun? ―cuestionó este― ¿Desde cuándo tan cariñosa? Hasta hace poco me llamabas por "–oniisama"―agregó apacible, haciendo que Hinata tomara un rubor que agradeció que este no pudó ver debido a lo enfocado que se encontraba en su tarea.

»―Listo ―pronunció mientras que finalmente sacaba y colocaba el futón en el suelo al lado de la cama― Mientras las cosas se normalizan por aquí y terminan de asimilar de que no podrán lastimarte más, dormirás en mi cama, yo estaré aquí a tú lado. ―Hinata asintió suavemente mientras Neji prepara su futón. Este, sin embargo no tardó en notar la intranquilidad que transmitía su prima, preguntando el origen de su aflicción. Hinata suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

―Ne, Neji-kun; ¿de verdad serías capaz de…? bueno, ¿hacer _eso_? _―_ cuestionó apagada y cabizbaja.

―Si se me presentara la oportunidad, sí… ―respondió este de inmediato y sin ningún tipo de vacilación, respuesta que sorprendió a Hinata por completo. Sintió como la cama se hundía justo al lado suyo, alzó la cabeza para encontrar a su primo con la suya gacha.

»―Siempre supe que aquello era la raíz de todos los males ―pronunció Neji, hablando de manera impersonal para evitar oídos ajenos entendieran lo delicado del tema que discutía con Hinata―, era de suponerse que algo así sucedería, es decir… yo lo experimente en mi persona. ―alzó su cabeza encarando a su sorprendida prima con una mirada dolida―, tardé mucho en abrir mis ojos, en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía en verdad. La única forma de acabar con ello es arrancando cada planta contaminada para sembrar nuevas.

―Neji-kun… ¿estás diciendo que quieres…?

―Lo que dije no era mentira, Hinata ―replicó este de manera secante, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera un poco―, pero después de meditarlo… simplemente me provoca hacerlo ―pudo ver como su primo se tensaba, la mirada de Hinata bajó de manera instintiva buscando las manos de Neji, encontrando puños cerrados cuyos nudillos empezaban a emblanquecerse―. Siempre me sentí orgullos de ser quien soy y a donde pertenezco, pero ahora… ¡Ahora…!

―¡Neji-kun! ―interrumpió Hinata con fuerza y alarmada, cortando la línea de pensamiento de este. Cuando regresó su mirada a su prima la encontró asustada para seguidamente sentir su mano sobre sus nudillos, relajando sus puños―. Neji-kun, te estoy agradecida, más de lo que puedes imaginarte por mostrarme que aún existe generosidad y un buen corazón en esta familia. Pero por favor, no pienses en algo como eso; estoy segura que las cosas se solucionaran, que todo regresara a la normalidad, estoy…

―Miedo ―cortó Neji silenciando a Hinata―, resentimiento. La única razón por que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad es porque saben que no me quedare en una simple amenaza si vuelven a lastimarte. En cierto modo es verdad que las cosas regresaran a como antes, todos volverán a reprimir ese sentimiento de odio… ¿pero por cuanto Hinata? ―los ojos de la aludida se entristecieron ante esa pregunta―. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No me importa morir en combate por la aldea y hasta hace poco, no me hubiera importado morir combatiendo por nuestro ideal… ―bajó la mirada dolido y decepcionado―… solo que ahora me doy cuenta que nuestro ideal es igual de corrupto y sucio que él de los otros.

―Neji-kun ―mustió Hinata y por un minuto, ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

―Pero si es lo que deseas… ―Neji rompió el silencio, Hinata alzó una vez más su cabeza para encontrar a su primo mirándola y sentir aquella gentil palma que la había liberado una vez más en su mejilla, ruborizándola ante el sutil tacto―, no diré nada más al respecto, no volveré a tocar el tema. Mientras siguas aquí… lo demás no tiene importancia.

―Ne-Neji… ―las lágrimas afloraron una vez más en los ojos de Hinata, solo que esta vez; no era tristeza lo que trasmitían. Una suave sonrisa se marcó en los labios de la peliazul― gracias… Neji-kun.

En los días venideros, Hinata se dio cuenta del peso de la verdad de las palabras de Neji: Ya no era agredida ni insultada, pero escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor, sentía las miradas celosas y rencorosas cernidas sobre su ser; le resultaba muy triste que Neji hubiera tenido razón y el único motivo por el cual ya no la atacaban era por el simple hecho de que le tenían miedo a su primo y nada más.

Hinata tuvo algunas ideas para intentar apaciguar dicha furia… pero no tardó en descartar las mayoría casi de inmediato al darse cuenta que estas lo único que harían sería meterla en más problemas con una o ambas familias, o simplemente se encargaría de cultivar el ya de por sí fuerte odio y rechazo a su existencia en la familia secundaria. Así que simplemente optó por la más viable solución de todas… ignorarlas. Y no solo resultó ser la más viable, si no la mejor de todas.

Quizás la parte más difícil de "ignorar" fue esa misma, "ignorar", "desensibilizarse", que a Hinata dejara de importar lo que otros pensaran "de" o "acerca" de ella. Sin embargo y después de unas semanas, Hinata jamás se había sentido mejor, más aliviada, relajada… llegando a sentir un poco de lastima por ella misma al darse como había cambiado, refiriéndose a sí misma como una persona "arrogante y engreída" cada vez que soltaba una leve risita ante la envidia sin sentido que profesaban sus familiares con sus ojos. No solo Hinata se sentía mucho mejor, todo empezó a mejorar. Quizás las miradas jamás cesaron, pero los murmullos sí lo hicieron y hasta el trato que recibía lentamente empezó a cambiar hasta el punto que finalmente y después de un par de meses, pudo regresar a su antigua habitación sin miedo alguno.

Sin embargo, por más que Hinata había conseguido insensibilizarse para con el resto de su familia, aún le dolía el hecho de que dos personas en particular se siguieran mostrando cruelmente frías para con su presencia; siendo estas su padre y su hermana. Lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de poder referirse a ellas de manera cálida como lo solía hacer en el pasado, la última vez que llamó a Hiashi por "padre" en presencia de otros Hyuuga, fue empalada con los ojos de este, viéndose obligada a retractarse en el acto y referirse a este por el honorifico de "-sama"

Aun así, Hinata no era de las que veía todo lo malo, aún había algo positivo después de haber experimentado ese infierno al que se le condenó… y fue exactamente eso; el haber sido arrojada a ese foso de sufrimiento para ser salvada por la persona que menos esperaba. Neji no solo había salvado a Hinata y la protegía de la ira de su familia, sino que se había convertido en su confidente, amigo, reconocía el esfuerzo y trabajo duro de esta, regañándola cuando fallaba en sus entrenamientos y corrigiéndola para que mejorase… moviendo lentamente aquel sentimiento que ella experimentaba por cierto rubio a su primo, llegando el punto que una noche, a la edad de doce, casí trece años, ella tocó a la puerta del chico y esta la hizo pasar.

Cuando entró, encontró a Neji sin la parte superior de su gi, sentado en su cama, cepillando su cabello. El corazón de la chica se aceleró.

―¿Sucede algo Hinata? ―ella se quedó pegada a la puerta, cabizbaja y sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos. Su respuesta no fue más que un tartamudeo incompresible. Neji la miró de reojo y suspiró―, ¿Quieres decirme algo, Hinata? ―agregó sin detener su tarea.

―Ne-Neji-kun… ―y eso fue todo lo que logró articular. Neji volvió a suspirar cansado ante la timidez de su prima, después de lo que había vivido y de lo que había crecido y no podía pronunciar lo que él ya sabía.

―Hinata… ―la aludida levantó la mirada para ver como Neji colocaba su cepillo en la cama, se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. Tragó grueso cuando este se encontraba a solo un paso de distancia de ella―… si no puedes decirlo, simplemente hazlo y ya. ―Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, bajando la cabeza y tragando grueso una vez más. Neji renegó, aún no lo podía creer.

―Neji-kun… ¡¿Huh!? ―Hinata fue jalada y envuelta por los brazos de Neji, alzó la mirada encontrando aquellos severos y compresivos ojos fijos sobre ella mientras sus manos sentían la piel de su primo.

―No voy ayudarte más ―pronunció él, dejando en claro que entendía la razón de su visita a esas horas. La peliazul volvió a tragar grueso, sus labios se abrían temblorosos y con su mirada que mezclaba jubilo y temor logró articular lo que había ido a declarar.

―Te, te amo… Neji-kun ―una suave curva se dibujó en los labios del castaño.

―¿Fue tan difícil decirlo, Hinata? ―y antes de que esta pudiera responder, Neji lo hizo sellando sus labios con los de su prima.

La nueva relación entre los dos primos no tardó en darse a conocer, y no tan solo dentro de la casa, sino entre sus amigos y compañeros de la academia: Mientras los dos nuevos compañeros de equipo de Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten; así como su sensei estaban tanto sorprendidos como felices por este; Hinata fue acosada e interrogada por el resto de su clase quienes no podía creer tanto la relación entre ellos dos, así como el hecho de que una chica tan timida como Hinata les hubiera ganado la carrera por conseguir novio.

El tiempo pasó y este no hizo mella en la relación entre estos dos, podrían ser novios, pero seguía comportándose igual que el día antes a la declaración de Hinata; la única diferencia era el hecho de que cada cuanto y en privado, sus labios se sellaban y se permitían acariciarse en la privacidad de sus cuartos.

Sin embargo, la palabra "privacidad" es una extraña en la mansión Hyuuga, en especial cuando ojos celosos se posan en tus poseciones, mucho más cuando esta es una hermosa chica que crecía y se desarrollaba de manera envidiable ante los ojos de todos. Y es que, la figura de Hinata resultaba un poco innatural para una kunoichi, su enorme busto y figura avispada era algo que muy pocos conocían debido a que la joven siempre llevaba ropa holgada y que no demostraba estos atributos, por más que su amiga Ino la incitaba a lo contrario.

A la edad de quince años, acercándose a los dieciséis… Hinata era considerada de nuevo como "princesa" por los Hyuugas, no por el hecho de que fuera hija de Hiashi, si no por ese cuerpo que tenían que soportar las otras mujeres de la segunda familia cada vez que se bañaban y que les provocaba desgarrar… pero sabían que no podían sin sentir las represalias de Neji. Y es que las amenazas de este aún hacían eco en sus corazones hasta esa fecha. Sin embargo, ellas sabían quién podría llevar a cabo esa tarea y se encargaron de preparar el terreno para dicho evento.

Aquel día, Neji regresaba de una misión con su equipo, siendo este quien se encargó de enviarlo muy animadamente de vuelta a su casa mientras ellos se encargaban de presentar el informe de la misión. Él sabía porque lo hacían, porque lo "fastidiaban" de esa forma, en especial Tenten con el tema de su "esposa" haciendo que en muchas ocasiones Neji se arrepintiera de haberles dicho que Hinata era su novia aquel día que le llevó un bento al campo de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, por más que él se renegase a dicha amabilidad por parte de sus compañeros, no podría negar que estaba agradecido por la misma; extrañaba a Hinata, tanto así que de camino de regreso compró unos rollos de canela para esta.

Sin embargo, su arribo a la mansión Hyuuga fue un poco extraño, fue recibido por un par de mujeres de la familia secundaria quienes no tardaron en ofrecerle algo de comida y un baño para refrescarse, siendo algo que jamás había ocurrido.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―cuestionó Neji con sospecha, pregunta que respondieron de manera esquiva ambas Hyuugas. Neji frunció el ceño denotando su enojo y sin dudarlo activó su Byakugan, solo para presenciar un horrible escena llevándose a cabo en la habitación de Hinata, la cual le consiguió a ambas mujeres deteniéndolo un palmada en sus vientres, lanzándolas ambas un par de metros hacia atrás― Más les vale tener una buen excusa para esto ―pronunció Neji en tono frío antes de salir disparado en busca de Hinata.

Ningún Hyuuga se interpuso en su camino y agradeció no encontrar ninguno resguardando la puerta ya que sin dudarlo lo hubiera matado. Con una palmada, no derribó, **destruyó** la puerta; solo para encontrar lo que ya había visto a distancia: A Hinata contra la esquina de su cuarto, cubierta en sabanas, con el terror marcado en su rostro… y uno de los tíos de esta, miembro de familia principal; de pie y a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. La mira de ambos hombres se cruzaron y el tío de Hinata se paralizó al instante.

―Ne… ―tartamudeó el hombre, pero este lo interrumpió de inmediato.

―¿Qué crees que suceda primero… Que tú logres activar mi sello maldito para contenerme, o que yo te asesine justo donde estas parado? ―una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien del hombre y en un solo parpadeo vio su propia muerte―… Y en el caso de que lo actives… ¿De verdad crees que vas a detenerme con eso? ―agregó Neji y nuevamente dicho escenario pasó a través de los ojos del hombre, muriendo igual que en el anterior. Neji dio un paso a un lado sin apartar la mirada de su tío, dejando despejada la salida― lárgate… y llévate a esas dos de abajo contigo si no quieres que terminen muertas… ―acotó tajante. Orden que el hombre no tardó en acatar.

Cuando aquel hombre desapareció del "rango" visual común, Neji pudo regresar su mirada a Hinata: sus ojos se encontraban rojos de llorar, temblaba y el terror estaba marcado en su rostro. Neji se acercó y acuclilló frente a esta.

―¿Te hizo daño, te…? ―Hinata negó de inmediato.

―No… no, no lo deje. Lo, lo único que logró, fue des-desgarrar mis ropas… ―Neji soltó un suspiró de alivió… por lo menos, Hinata no había sido "tocada" en ese aspecto. Pero aquel alivio que mostraba solo enmascaraba –y muy forzosamente– la indignación y furia que sentía en su interior.

―Sujétate ―pronunció Neji y Hinata asintió, la cargó y llevó a su cuarto que no se encontraba muy lejos del de Hinata.

Una vez adentro, Neji cerró la puerta y sentó a Hinata en el borde de su cama, contemplando a su prima ahí… víctima de aquel ataque sin sentido. Hinata alzó la mirada, encontrando la furia que brotaba de los ojos de Neji, el cómo su pecho expendía y contraía cada vez más y más rápido, señal de que pronto estallaría.

―Neji-kun… ―pronunció Hinata en un hilo de voz, regresando al chico a la realidad, solo para encontrarse con una dulce sonrisa y su mano izquierda siendo sujetada por la derecha de Hinata―. Gracias… ―agregó gentil… palabras que lo único que hicieron fue causarle más dolor a Neji.

―Hinata… ―pronunciaba Neji bajando su mirada cuando Hinata lo interrumpió

―Tenías razón ―Neji levantó la mirada encontrando esta vez a Hinata cabizbaja, pero sentía como la suave mano que lo sujetaba temblaba y apretaba su agarre cada vez más― tenías razón… Neji-kun.

―¿Acerca de qué? ―cuestionó Neji mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

―Acerca de nuestro clan… Neji-kun ―pronunció Hinata entre sollozos apretando sus puños―, nu-nuestro clan... No quiero, no quiero que nuestros hijos, ni sus hijos tengan que pasar por esto, tenga que ser esclavos, tengan que llevar el peso que tú y yo llevamos hoy, que tengan que experimentar el odio… la frustración, impotencia…

―Hinata… ―musitó Neji, posando su mano sobre los nudillos blanquecidos de Hinata. Esta lo encaró con una mirada tan dolida como decidida.

―Construyamos un nuevo clan… uno donde nadie sea condenado por nacer de segundo, donde nadie tenga que ser sometido al dolor del sello maldito.

―La única forma de conseguir eso es…

―Un genocidio ―pronunció en un hilo de voz Hinata, palabras que le costaba creer que acaban de escapar de sus labios… pero que a la vez le produjo una sensación de paz el mencionarlas.

Así como a Hinata, a Neji le costaba asimilar el que ella hubiera pronunciado, aceptado aquella idea que él mismo había descartado solo un año atrás cuando las cosas de verdad empezaban a mejorar. Sin embargo, ahora y sin ningún tipo de ataduras y con el apoyo de Hinata… el exterminio del clan Hyuuga era solo cuestión de tiempo y de oportunidad… No le importaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría, sin lugar a dudas, exterminaría todo el clan Hyuuga hasta que solo dos Hyuugas quedaran en pie.

―Algo más… ―pronunció Hinata al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba un par de pasos colocándose frente al joven―… Neji-kun ―y con esas palabras… Hinata soltó las sabanas que la cubrían, revelando su cuerpo desnudo ante su primo, quien no tardó en abrir sus ojos por completo e incluso… retroceder de la impresión.

―Hi-Hinata…

―Por favor Neji… quiero que… ―Neji se levantó de golpe, para tomar las sabanas y cubrirla nuevamente, solo bastó con que esta sujetara gentilmente la cabeza del joven para congelarlo y forzarlo a ponerse de pie. Lo que Neji encontró en la mirada de Hinata fue dolor, amargo sufrimiento y tristeza― En-entiendo tu reservas… pero hoy estuve a punto de perder lo último sagrado que queda en este cuerpo… por eso quiero que tú lo tomes, quiero que me hagas tuya… Neji-kun.

―Pero Hinata, dijiste que… ―esta negó de inmediato.

―Hoy es seguro… y no tenemos que ir tan lejos si no quieres… pero por favor… te pido que hoy la tomes, quiero que seas tú quien la tomes… ―sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y la voz de Hinata empezaba a quebrarse― por favor, Neji-kun, por favor… ―Y sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, tan pronto levantó la mirada, Hinata se topó con los labios de Neji mientras era empujada contra su cuerpo.

Sus lenguas bailaban y delitaban la una con la otra, los brazos de Hinata envolvían el cuello de Neji mientras las manos de este recorrían su delicada figura, acariciando su espalda, electrocutando todo su cuerpo, forzándola a luchar contra ella misma para no soltar los labios de su querido.

Neji intentó cambiar de lugar con Hinata para poder acostarla, pero esta no se lo permitió, causando una separación forzada de sus labios, cosa que denotaba sus lenguas aun extendidas y el fino hilo de saliva que las únia.

―Su, sucede algo Hinata… ―esta sonrió gentilmente y negó de inmediato.

―Solo… solo quiero "prepararte" Neji-kun.

―¿Pre…? ―y antes que pronunciara palabra alguna, Hinata selló sus labio con los de Neji, empujándolo hacia atrás para que se sentara en la cama, deslizando sus manos dentro de la ropa de Neji mientras ella rompía una vez más el beso que los únia solo para bajar por el cuello de este.

―Hi-Hina… ―tartamudeó el castaño, pero no pudo seguir, su cuerpo se electrificaba cada vez que los labios de Hinata tocaban su piel, que las finas manos de esta recorrían su pectorales… reacción que empezaba a reflejarse su miembro.

Mientras Hinata empezaba su descenso, Neji la ayudaba y abría el gi que llevaba puesto, dándole pasó a que los finos labios de la peliazul lo consintieran. Antes de que se diera cuenta, no solo su gi estaba abierto, los pantalones se habían ido y pudo sentir la mano de Hinata sosteniendo su erecto miembro, causándole una enorme sorpresa en ese instante.

―¿¡No me digas que…!? ―Neji cayó de espaldas sobre la cama cuando sintió la lengua de Hinata en su miembro, para seguidamente sentir la cavidad entera de Hinata y el suave movimiento que ella hacia, entonando una melodía tan repulsiva como maravillosa.

»―Hi, Hinata ―sus manos no tardaron en posarse en la cabeza de la peliazul… y esta no opuso resistencia y simplemente se quedó quieta dejando que Neji marcara el ritmo mientras sus caderas se movían y las manos de este la empujaban. Este no tenía control alguno de lo que hacía, el ser ninja no importaba en ese momento, era hombre, sí; estaba con la mujer que amaba, también; y esta lo había sumergido en una sensación que jamás había experimento, ella por cuenta y voluntad propia lo había introducido al mundo de placer, y él se había dejado llevar.

Sin embargo, él no era el único que disfrutaba, las manos desocupadas de Hinata se encontraban en su cuerpo, complaciéndose a ella misma, no podía negar que aquello era algo que había deseado en más de una ocasión cuando se encontraba a solas con Neji y ahora que lo experimentaba… lo amaba. Su izquierda masajeaba su seno, su derecha su clítoris, sus piernas temblaban ante el placer auto infringido y su lengua errática saboreaba el miembro de Neji con cada embestida, su entrepierna se humedecía cada vez más… estaba enloqueciendo, ¡todo su ser ardía! No podía creer el placer que le causaba aquella "humillante" unión, mucho más el hecho de que fue ella quien la empezó… pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de lo que hacían.

»―Hinata… ―fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Neji cuando con lanzó aquella última y fuerte embestida logró liberar la presión que lo oprimía. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, que finalmente logró levantar la mirada en busca de Hinata, la encontró aún en su entrepierna, limpiándose los labios y entregándole una suave sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas en rojo suave.

―Lu-lubricado y… preparado… ―musitó Hinata apenada. Neji solo parpadeó un par de veces, se sentó, levantó y de manera rápida –y un poco tosca- Neji acostó a Hinata en su cama, arriba de ella y entre sus piernas, besando a la mujer frente a él.

―Diría que es mi turno de prepárate y humectarte… ―pronunció Neji, haciendo que la peliazul desviara la mirada ruborizada, soltando un suave gemino al sentir los dedos de Neji en su intimidad―, te masturbaste ¿no es así…?

―Lo-lo siento Neji, yo…

―¿Por qué te disculpas? ―aquellas palabras fueron cálidas y tranquilas, Hinata volteó solo para recibir una suave caricia de parte de Neji―, ya tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde, y otro día… deberías de haber conservado tus fuerzas para lo que viene…

―Qui-quizas… ―replicó bajando su mirada, viendo por entre sus enorme senos el miembro palpitante de Neji, deseoso y a la espera.

―¿Segura que quieres continuar? ―preguntó Neji con tono firme. Hinata asintió, envolviendo el cuello de Neji con sus brazos.

―Sí, sí quiero ―Neji respiró profundo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―De acuerdo… tendré cuidado.

―Sé que lo tendrás Neji-kun ―pronunció antes de depositar un gentil beso en los labios del castaño. Neji cerró sus ojos y se terminó de posicionar, Hinata levantó un poco sus caderas, permitiéndole a Neji penetrarla.

En ningún momento hubo placer alguno, y si existió; el dolor lo aplacó de inmediato. Desde el instante que el miembro de Neji se empezó hacer paso dentro de Hinata, alarmas de dolor se dispararon en todo su cuerpo, aferrándose cuanto pudo a Neji, arqueado, aferrándose a la cama con los pie, conteniendo el deseo de gritar… impulso que le fue imposible de contener cuando sintió aquella ruptura, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su querido castaño, conteniendo cuanto podía los gemidos de dolor. Ciertamente no era lo que había esperado.

Pero tampoco se arrepintió de su petición, el abrir sus ojos y encontrar aquella mirada consternada y preocupada ante el dolor que ella sufría hacía que este valiera la pena… se encontraba en las manos del hombre que amaba… se encontraba… segura.

.

* * *

.

―Recuerdo eso ―replicó Hanabi mientras se colocaba frente al cuchillo―, si mal no recuerdo, todos los involucrados fueron severamente castigados ―agregó al tiempo que se acuclillaba para recoger el arma que le había facilitado Hinata.

―Sí, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que ya habíamos tomado la decisión en aquel entonces ―replicó Hinata mientras seguía contemplando la hoja de metal en sus manos.

Tan pronto Hanabi alcanzó el mango del arma, sintió algo familia y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para estudiar el cuchillo.

―Recuerdo estos, te los regalé hace tres años ―pronunció sorprendida, a lo cual Hinata replicó animada.

―¡Así es! Son los mismos cuchillos que me diste ese día.

―No me digas que… ¿desde ese entonces ya habías planeado este duelo? ―cuestionó Hanabi mientras empezaba a caminar con su derecha apuntando a Hinata, mano en la cual sujetaba su arma. Hinata imitó a su hermana y ambas empezaron a formar un círculo con sus pasos.

―De hecho no, pero tenerlos tan cerca de mí cuando preparaba tus comidas solo me producía ciertas fantasías que prefería ignorar ―Hinata rio por lo bajo, sin apartar su mirada de la hoja mientras continuaba con esa danza mortal con su hermana―, por eso los guarde. Pero decidí que los usaría para matarte cuando el tiempo llegara.

―Ya veo… Oportunidad que conseguiste gracias a Kakashi-sama por lo que veo… ―pronunció Hanabi tras haber hecho la conección entre las misiones de Hinata y Orochimaru. Su hermana asintió, entregándole una mirada serena mientras ella mantenía su expresión furiosa.

―Gracias a Kakashi-sama y nuestras misiones de vigilar a Orochimaru, pudimos hablar con él. A cambio de permitirle estudiar un poco nuestros cuerpos, así como la promesa de cuerpos Hyuugas… ―Hanabi se detuvo ante esas palabras, así como Hinata, quien regresó su mirada a la hoja en sus manos―, nos facilitó los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo este genocidio. Después de todo, matar a Hyuugas no es tan fácil, si uno…

―Hinata… ―cortó Hanabi con un hilo de voz, uno que trasmitía un odio intenso― ¿me odias? ―y ante esas palabras Hinata finalmente detuvo le jugeto que mantenía con el cuchillo, respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos.

―No podría llamarme "humana" si respondiera que no…

―Me alegra escucharlo… ―e inmediatamente, Hanabi se catapultó contra Hinata, cortando desde abajo hacia arriba, golpe que Hinata detuvo con su propia arma y por primera vez… dos miradas llenas del odio reprimido entre hermanas se cruzaron― ¡Porque es lo único que tiene un maldito sentido en esta locura tuya Hinata! ―aquel choqué había marcado el inicio del fin… del clan Hyuuga.

* * *

 **Créanme que pude explayarme un poco más con el lemon, es decir; me quedaron más de trecientas palabras libres (si, para este reto, cada cap debe tener un máximo de 5000 palabras), pero la inclusión del mismo ya es suficiente para mí, que es mucho más de lo que hice originalmente que, cito de mi fic original:**

 **«Aquella noche, se correspondieron en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, jurando que ellos serían los nuevos pilares de un nuevo clan Hyuuga, uno único, en el cual, no existiría diferentes familias y las discriminaciones que hoy los atormentaba a ambos, un verdadero y único clan.»**

 **Ese fue el lemon original. La escena del desnudo de Hinata también estaba, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco. Al fin y al cabo, la idea (para mí) es mantener la esencia del OS que escribí en un inicio.**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado… y si me disculpan, tengo que terminar el último capítulo para luego revisar los otros tres anteriores… aunque ya están subidos, voy a darles un último vistazo por errores. Estaré a la espera de sus reviews, sin más que decir; se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**

 **Corregido el 16/08/2016**

 **Espero haber corregido la mayoria de los errores, cualquier señalamiento es bien recibido :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias:**

 **Este fic contiene OoC (que será explicado en su momento) Gore, violencia, abuso, lemon y muchas OTRAS TÉMATICAS FUERTES, posible y muy probable que este fic entré en la categoría de Darkfic. Han sido advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V  
**

El sonido de los metales resonó por un instante en el forcejeó que mantenía ambas mujeres, Hanabi intentó lanzar dos ataques más que fueron parados por Hinata antes de finalmente retroceder quedando con una postura de pelea con sujetando el cuchillo a la inversa mientras Hinata se mantenía firme esgrimiendo su arma en dirección a su hermana.

―No eres más que una desgracia Hinata… ―masculló la menor sin apartar la mirada de su hermana― ¡Siempre lo fuiste, alguien sin talento como tú jamás debido de haber nacido en este clan!

«¡¿Qué jamás que!?» Se escandalizó Hinata ante las palabras de Hanabi, Neji quien observaba desde la pared de la entrada suspiró y negó de inmediato. Sin saberlo, Hanabi acababa de tocar un nervio muy sensible de Hinata, una de las razones por la cual ella había aceptado el ideal de Neji de destruir el clan Hyuuga.

»― Hanabi-i… no. Hanabi ―pronunció Hinata entre dientes y con la cabeza gacha― pensaba matarte en uno o dos golpes de ser posible, atravesando tu corazón o cortándote el cuello. Pero ahora… ―Hinata levantó su cabeza, entregando una mirada que jamás le había dado a nadie― voy hacerte sufrir…

―Eres libre de intentarlo… ―la menor estrechó su agarré― ¡Igualmente jamás pudiste ganarme! ―vociferó arremetiendo contra su hermana al tiempo que esta hacia lo mismo en resuepusta.

Los metales chocaron un par de veces, patadas, palmadas y acuchilladas pasaban muy cerca de ambas mujeres o eran anuladas por ataques de la otra. Cada vez que ambos cuchillos chocaban, liberan un destello que se reflejaba en las perlas de ambas mostrando el ferviente odio que sentían la una por la otra en ese instante.

Mientras ambas mujeres se batían a duelo, sus dos espectadores no podían hacer nada más que contemplar aquello en silencio: Neji por la promesa que le había hecho a Hinata, mienstras Hiashi no tenía de otra: no podía cerrar sus ojos y su silla giraba asegurándose que de tener a ambas en su rango visual o por lo menos, en el punto de encuentro de ambas.

Por un instante, la atensión de Neji se centró en otro lado, Hiashi; encontrando en este ojos vidriosos y quebrados ante la cruenta escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a él. Neji bufó molesto.

«¿Por qué lloras, Hyuuga Hiashi? Esto fue lo que tú sembraste, estos son los frutos del orgullo del clan Hyuuga, de las leyes y normas que tanto defendiste ―Neji afiló su mirada, una que le hubiera gustado que el Hyuuga hubiera podido presenciar y abrirle su pensamiento aquellos ojos que tanto odiaba―. Aún después de todo lo que Hinata vivió, ella no se quebró en un inicio, se mantuvo firme y no fue hasta que se vio acorralada que finalmente cedió. No tienes idea del fuerte temple de su persona, mucho más de lo que tú o yo o cualquiera hubiera imaginado en el pasado…» Y su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida ante un golpe seco contra el suelo.

El combate se mantuvo parejo hasta que Hanabi, lanzó un corte horizontal apuntado al pecho de Hinata, resultó ser una finta, ya que tan pronto Hinata dio indicios de bloquear dicho ataque, Hanabi cambió la trayectoria del mismo apuntando a las caderas de su hermana. En ese punto, a Hinata le era imposible detenerlo, siendo la única opción esquivarlo, cosa que logró en último momento saltando a un lado y solo recibiendo un corte muy leve en su costado. Sin embargo, dicha herida en esa ubicación le costó un falseo a Hinata en el momento de aterrizar, apertura que Hanabi capitalizó con una potente patada en el rostro de su hermana, lanzándola al suelo y desarmándola.

Los parpados de Hinata se abrieron de golpe, solo para encontrar a Hanabi a unos instantes de aterrizar justo sobre su vientre y con el metal del cuchillo apuntando contra rostro. Rodar no era una opción, alzó sus manos para atrapar las muñecas de Hanabi, deteniendo el filo del arma a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Sin embargo, el que Hinata sujetara los brazos a su hermana poco le importaba, con una mano empuñando y la otra arriba haciendo presión, Hanabi lanzaba todo el peso de su cuerpo una y otra vez haciendo tanta presión como podía, buscando quebrar el agarre de su hermana y terminar con ella de una vez por todas. En semejante forcejeó ninguna podía darse el lujo de pronunciar palabra alguna, quien primero perdiera su aliento, perdería su vida.

La mirada de Hinata se afiló en el instante que Hanabi "superó" su límite de impulso, sabía que venía una embestida mucho más fuerte que las anteriores y Hinata la permitió, cediendo su agarre y moviendo su cabeza a un lado logró esquivar el cuchillo que se clavó hasta la mitad en la madera justo al lado suyo.

Cuando Hanabi se dio cuenta de su error, lo que sintió –literalmente– fue un potente golpe en su costado… un puñetazo específicamente; uno que llegó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente soltó el arma que sujetaba fervientemente para seguidamente ser lanzada hacia atrás. Hanabi logró estabilizarse en medio del lanzamiento, girando en el aire y aterrizando en cuatro para ver como su hermana se levantaba y sujetaba el arma que ella había dejado atrás. Pudo atacar, pero Hanabi optó por retroceder, recuperar su aliento y armarse con el cuchillo que Hinata había soltado. Regresando a su posición inicial, ambas a distancia y en guardia

―Un puño… ―masculló Hanabi― ¡Te reduces a usar un miserable puño cualquiera Hinata! ―vociferó Hanabi furiosa ante el insulto que le había enviado su hermana.

―¿Algún problema Hanabi? ―cuestionó Hinata tajante― además… ―Hinata bajó el cuchillo y levantó su mano izquierda con sus índice y derecho juntos, causando que la menor cayera en cuenta de lo que esta insinuaba.

―¿Te estas burlando de mí…? ―pronunció entre dientes la castaña más molesta que antes. En la posición que se encontraba ella, justo arriba de Hinata sin ningún tipo de separación… esta pudo fácilmente incapacitarla o hasta matarla de por lo menos seis maneras diferentes cada una, eso si hubiera hecho uso de técnicas del puño suave, que; incluso sin Byakugan para detectar los puntos de chakra, resultan extremadamente eficientes para dichas tareas.

―¿Ya te olvidaste lo que te dije al comienzo Hanabi? ―cuestionó Hinata retomado su posición de combate extendiendo su cuchillo―. Primero, voy aplastar ese maldito orgullo tuyo; luego voy hacerte presenciar el momento en el que ejecute a padre, después te voy a torturar **y** por último y cuando ya esté satisfecha… ―la mirada de Hinata se afiló ante esas palabras― voy a matarte…

―Hablas como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo.

―De hecho, si lo tengo… ―y los parpados de Hanabi se abrieron de golpe mientras Hinata tomaba una postura mucho más relajada― La villa Hyuuga se encuentra protegidas por varias capas de barreras que Orochimaru-san preparó para este día, una de ellas es una de "tiempo"

«¡¿De tiempo!?» fue el pensamiento de ambos, padre e hija. Hinata continúo su explicación.

―Un minuto fuera de la villa Hyuuga es equivalente a cinco aquí dentro. Así que sí, tengo bastante tiempo, Hanabi. Para cuando amanezca afuera de la villa, dentro de aproximadamente siete horas; aquí dentro experimentaremos treinta y cinco horas. ―Hinata retomó su estancia de pelea afilando su mirada sobre su hermana―, incluso si escapas, puedo perseguirte por un muy buen rato, Hanabi.

»―Sin embargo, ten esto en consideración: Si se te ocurre dejar este dojo... voy a incendiarlo… ―una corriente recorrió todo el ser de Hanabi, apretando sus dientes, incrementando la fuerza de su agarre mientras el odio se arremolinaba y crecía en su corazón―. Y padre ardera con el… ―y en un parpadeo, Hanabi se abalanzó contra Hinata y esta la imitó, encontrándose nuevamente con sus cuchillos chocando frente a sus rostros.

―No eres más que una enferma ¡Una desgraciada ¿Y piensas construir un nuevo clan a partir de esta locura?! ―los metales se resbalaron y dos golpes rápidos volvieron a encontrarse antes de que Hinata sujetara el ataque de Hanabi por la muñeca y esta hiciera lo mismo, para finalmente que ambas se cabecearan, quedando en un encuentro de fuerza mientras la sangre que salía de sus frentes se deslizaba por sus rostros― Dices que nuestro clan fue corrompido por orgullo y odio, ¡Pero no veo que seas tan diferente de lo que quieres destruir, Hinata!

―No, no lo soy ―replicó Hinata sin ceder terreno y entre dientes, palabras que simplemente alimentaban la furia de Hanabi―, no soy ninguna santa Hanabi, hay odio en mi corazón, ira, indignación, enojo, resentimiento… no fue hasta ese día que nuestro tío intento violarme que finalmente pude darme cuenta de todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos. Fue en ese entonces que comprendí que era normal y humano experimentar todo esto… No tienes idea de la paz y serenidad que me trajo el aceptarlo, el poder pronunciar la palabra "genocidio"

Y esa fue la chispa que hizo falta para terminar de hacer estallar a Hanabi, lanzó su rodilla contra el estómago de Hinata, movimiento que esta leyó y detuvo con su propia rodilla, ambas se soltaron y alejaron un par de pasos. Hinata de inmediato procedió a removerse el vendaje de su frente, levantando el flequillo que cubría el sello maldito.

―¡¿Por qué la familia secundaria es la única que debe cargar con este peso? Si se supone que esto es para proteger nuestros preciados ojos, el orgullo de este clan; entonces todos deberíamos llevarlos, pero no es así. Esto no es más que un símbolo de sumisión, de esclavitud! ―hastiada, Hanabi arremetió nuevamente contra Hinata siendo detenida de nuevo―, no voy a permitir que ni mis hijos o mis sobrinos carguen con el peso ¡Que he tenido que soportar todos estos años, Hanabi!

Ante la ira que la consumía, Hanabi no fue capaz de interpretar ni entender aquella palabra de que Hinata había pronunciado, pero Hiashi sí. ¿Por qué Hinata había dicho s _obrinos,_ por qué se refería a los posibles hijos de Hanabi? Acaso… ¿Hinata buscaba algo más con ese duelo? Neji viendo solo el perfil de Hiashi pudo leer el pensamiento de este, darse cuenta de que había captado parte del significado de esas palabras, que empezaba a entender las intenciones de Hinata.

El combate se volvió mucho más salvaje y violento, la defensa pasó a un segundo plano, solo resultaba relevante –y hasta cierto punto– para detener los cuchillos que ellas empuñaban: cortes empezaban marcar el cuerpo de ambas, producidos tanto por las armas como por sus propios puños y patadas; no había señal de dolor recorriendo el cuerpo de ninguna, la furia y la adrenalina era lo que los impulsaba a seguir. Lo que decidiría el final del combate sería un instante de cordura y sensatez… uno Hinata aún mantenía y que era algo que enloquecía cada vez más a Hanabi.

Mientras que los ojos de Hanabi reflejaban una ira inhumana, dándole una expresión casi feral; la expresión de Hinata aunque denotaba todo aquello que había confesado a Hanabi, aún a se podía ver cierto grado de serenidad y tranquilidad; algo que no se debía al entrenamiento ninja de ninguna de las dos.

Hanabi, por su parte; no había terminado de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche, como en un instante todo su mundo se desmoronó, que la persona causante de esto era su hermana mayor, que luchaba a muerte con ella para poder salvarse a ella y a su padre, sin mencionar el incompresible y confuso motivo que impulsaba a su hermana.

»Hinata no sufría nada de esto, lo que Hanabi experimentaba en un solo instante, ella lo experimentó a lo largo de su vida desde que fue enviada a la familia secundaria donde fue agredida, abusada y conoció la realidad que se vivía a sus espaldas, donde en última instancia… conoció la crueldad de la familia principal, donde algunos ni siquiera los veían como personas, sino como objetos sin dueños que podían reclamar y maltratar cuando y como quisieran, sin importarles nada ni nadie.

Sin embargo, el hecho de mantener esa serenidad que aún la envolvía resultaba tan ventajoso como problemático para Hinata: el aire se le acaba, le costaba respirar; el dolor de sus heridas empezaba a brotar y su visión se empezaba a volverse borrosa, presa del cansancio, sudor y perdida de sangre.

Hanabi por otro lado, había llegado al punto donde parecía más una bestia que una persona, mostrando sus dientes y con una expresión feral, incluso su postura baja daba la sensación de que se trataba de un depredador hambriento frente a su presa.

A la derecha de Hinata las paredes del dojo, a la izquierda, Hiashi. Hinata retrocedía despacio sin apartar la mirada de su hermana así como esta avanzaba a la misma velocidad que se retiraba Hinata, no fue hasta que los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe y sus piernas se tambalearon un poco cayendo de rodillas, haciendo que Hanabi embistiera contra ella. Neji sonrió a la distancia

«Se acabó»

Hinata no se mantuvo en esa posición más que un instante, lanzándose hacia el frente de golpe, sorprendiendo a Hanab, siendo ese momento en el que logró salir del estado en el que se encontraba para darse cuenta del gravísimo error que había cometido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Hinata había fingido aquel falseo y dolor en sus piernas y Hanabi cayó en la trampa.

Hinata lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una palmada contra el vientre de Hanabi, frenándola en seco, forzando aire, sangre y saliva fuera de su boca, tal el impacto que la levantó del suelo. Por si fuera poco, Hinata rápidamente retrajo su mano y sujetó a Hanabi por la frente, estrellando la cabeza de esta contra el suelo, golpe que le hubiera hecho perder el conocimiento de ser por el grito desgarrador que lanzó cuando Hinata atravesó las dos manos de Hanabi con su cuchillo, clavándolas a la madera.

―Perdiste… ―musitó Hinata haciendo presión en el cuchillo y Hanabi la observaba con ojos rabiosos, conteniendo sus gritos mientras su pecho expandía y contraía buscando llenar sus pulmones con aire―… Hanabi.

―Maldición… ¡Maldición, ¿cómo que perdí, cómo rayos una patética excusa de ninja como tú pudo ganarme, cómo…?! ―las palabras de Hanabi no tenían fin, sus intentos por sacudirse a Hinata de encima suyo eran inútiles, pero lo que más le molestaba aquellos ojos tan serenos y calmos escudriñándola… los odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa, percibía cierta lastima para con ella de esos ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentir lastima después de lo que había hecho? ¡Nada tenido sentido para Hanabi!

»―¡... Mal nacida…! ―y fue entonces que aquellos ojos se avivaron y llenaron con ira una vez más, la visión de Hanabi fue obscurecida por la mano de Hinata que sostenía su cabeza para seguidamente azotarla contra el suelo… no una, si no dos veces.

―Es que… acaso no lo entiendes, Hanabi ―masculló Hinata sin soltar a su hermana―. Entiendo que a nivel de sucesión… es importante un heredero. Pero nuestro clan, es el único clan en toda Konoha donde nacer de segundo, nacer fuera de un "círculo familiar" significa condenar al niño a la esclavitud y sumisión ―la voz de Hinata ya no solo sonaba molesta, sino quebrada― ¡Nacer no se supone que sea maldición, Hanabi. No deberíamos ser juzgados en nuestra propia familia por cuándo ni dónde nacemos! ―Hinata liberó a su hermana y esta la encontró cabizbaja, llorando― hace mucho que… deje de considerar esto como una familia… Hanabi-i, mooto

―Y aun así… ―la voz de Neji consiguió la atención de la mujer que yacía en el suelo, este se acercaba hacia ellas―, Hinata intentó salvarte.

―¡¿Salvarme?! ―bramó rabiosa la menor, tratando de liberarse una vez… solo para Hinata alcanzara el mango del cuchillo y lo enterrara aún más, haciendo que Hanabi se viera forzada a quedarse quita y ahogara un gemido de dolor. Respiró y encaró a su hermana― ¡¿Cómo rayos pensabas salvarme, Hinata?! ¡Dime! ―Sin embargó, fue Neji quien respondió, mientras alcanzaba el cuchillo que Hanabi había soltado

―Este duelo es prueba de ello. Como te dije, si por mí fuera ambos ya estarían muertos ―Hanabi buscó a su primo, lo encontró levantándose con el arma en mano y acercándose hacia ellas―. Mi meta inicial era destruir este clan y fundar uno nuevo con Hinata ―Neji dirigió su mirada a la aludida quien seguía cabizbaja y con su rostro oculto por su larga cabellera― Hinata por otro lado, después de nuestra primera reunión con Orochimaru... cambió de parecer: Quería que un nuevo clan Hyuuga naciera… y para esto, solo se necesitaban dos Hyuugas para entender lo más básico de todos.

―¿¡Y qué diablos puede ser eso!?

―Hanabi-imooto ―musitó Hinata aún cabizbaja, consiguiendo la mirada rabiosa de Hanabi― ¿A quien condenarías a llevar el sello maldito…? ―y ante aquella pregunta, la expresión de Hanabi se suavizó un poco― ¿A tú segundo hijo… o al inútil sin talento?

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron de golpe, y aquella parte sapiente y racional de ella pudo finalmente atar los cabos: Hinata quería que ella la matara. Recapitulando su combate, Hinata en ningún momento arremetió contra ella, siempre se mantuvo a distancia y solo atacaba cuando ella lo hacía, el porque siempre mostró esa extraña serenidad y compasión que se asomaba detras de toda esa ira y furia que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Incluso, terminó por reconocer que Hinata se las ingenió para darle una pista en medio del combate de lo que ella quería que entendiera al referirse a sobrinos y el sello maldito, sabía que si ella llegase a tener más de un hijo, uno de ellos dos sería condenado a la familia secundaria. Sin embargo, al no existir ninguna familia secundaria, no habría necesidad de continuar con esa tradición, no existía razón alguna para colocarle el sello alguno de ellos.

―Abolir… ―enunció Neji, consiguiendo la atensión de Hanabi quien encontró a su primo removiéndose la parte superior de su gi―… la tradición del sello maldito hubiera traido una insurrección de la rama secundaria por aquellos que ya lo poseían; y su sola existencia resultaba imperdonable. Hinata me dijo que sí tú, llegabas a comprender esto durante el combate, ella te daría la oportunidad de matarla, y con ella… ―el gi cayó al suelo, revelando un enorme sello grabado en la espalda de Neji― a mí.

―Pe-pero que… ―tartamudeó Hanabi, Hinata la interrumpió y con ello pudo sentir menos presión en su vientre. Hanabi buscó a su hermana y lo que encontró detrás de la cabellera que escondía su rostro… fueron unos ojos vacíos, todo rastro de compasión había desaparecido en Hinata.

―Si yo hubiera muerto, Neji también lo hubiera hecho. Por eso dije al comienzo, sí tu ganabas, ganabas… ―Hinata extendió su mano a Neji y este le entregó el cuchillo, moviéndose con pasos torpes, en dirección a su padre, cosa que alarmó a Hanabi.

―Hinata, ¿que, ¡que estas haciendo?! ―vociferó Hanabi, solo para sentir la mano de Neji sujetándole la cabeza, obligándola a mirar en dirección a lo que estaba por suceder. Hinata se detuvo a solo un paso de su padre, levantó su mirada y encontrando ojos que nunca creyó ver en su hija, ojos que él mismo había plantado y cultivado con el pasar de los años

—Padre… ―musitó la peli azul en un hilo fantasmal, palabras que terminaron de quebrar al patriarca del clan Hyuuga cuyas lagrimas empezaron a fluir— no creo que mis acciones de hoy me permitan ver a mi madre en la otra vida, por favor, dale mis más sinceros saludos y permítele que guie las almas de nuestro clan —con esto, Hinata sujetó el cuchillo con ambas manos, llevándolo a un lado, desesperando a Hanabi quien no dejaba de pedir clemencia y perdon a su padre. Palabras sordas para Hinata

—No pienso disculparme por lo que hecho hoy, en mi corazón sé que hice lo correcto; te prometo que fundaremos un clan del que te sentirás orgulloso, uno donde quien fue tu esposa y nuestra madre hubiera vivido a gusto, uno donde no se discrimine quien nazca primero o después, uno donde la palabra "familia" tenga significado. Padre… ―un par de lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron las mejillas de Hinata―… hasta siempre —en un solo instante, el vientre de Hiashi fue cortado, bañando en sangre a Hinata mientras Hanabi se desgarraba su garganta ante la pérdida de su padre.

No había maldiciones por parte de Hanabi, lo único que escuchaba era lamentaciones y llanto, algo que deleitaba como repugnaba a Hinata. Soltó el cuchillo, giró y en camino hacia su hermana mientras se removía la parte superior de sus ropas hasta quedar con su torso desnudo, lleno de moretones y cortes de su encuentro contra Hanabi. Cosa que extrañó tanto a Neji como a la castaña.

Hinata pisó el mango del cuchillo que atravesaba las manos de Hanabi para hacer presión al tiempo que le pidió a Neji que se levantara, este obedeció y tan pronto lo hizo, Hinata selló sus labios con los de este, tomó las manos del castaño y las escoltó hasta sus senos para seguidamente introducir sus manos dentro del pantalon de Neji.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hanabi al presenciar aquella escena, la desesperación se apoderó de su ser al recordar las palabras que Hinata le había entregado en medio de su combate "Primero, voy aplastar ese maldito orgullo tuyo; luego voy hacerte presenciar el momento en el que ejecute a padre, después te voy a torturar…" No necesitaba de mucha imaginación para deducir como comenzaría esa última parte a la que hizo referencia Hinata.

Para cuando su hermana sacó sus manos de los pantalones de Neji, aquel enorme cuerpo pegado a la tela era más que visible para la menor, en especial cuando este se encaminó hasta sus piernas y bajó sus pantalones.

―Ne-Neji-onii… ―un golpe secó resonó ambos lados de su cabeza, alzó la mirada para encontrar a Hinata de rodillas justo detrás de ella y aquella mirada vacía y fantasmal en los ojos de su hermana―Hi-Hinata…

―Lo que dijo Neji es cierto Hanabi, si tu hubieras comprendido el significado de este duelo… hubieras ganado y Neji y yo hubiéramos muerto. Pero también es cierto… ―Hinata se encorvó, cortando la distancia entre el rostro de ambas―… Todo lo que dije durante nuestro encuentro, todas y cada una de mis amenazas fueron veraces, en especial… la primera.

―Tu grave error… ―la voz de Neji resonó y Hanabi rápidamente buscó a su primo, encontrando una mirada que rivalizaba con la de Hinata, una que mezclaba placer e ira―… Fue negarle el nacimiento a tu hermana Hanabi. Con eso, atacaste todo por lo que Hinata cería cuando aceptó unirse a mí para destruir este clan. Todo lo que ella odiaba de este clan

Ya no había un solo rastro de valor en los ojos de Hanabi, no había ira ni enojo, ni siquiera odio por haber sido obligada a presenciar la muerte de su padre ni por el genocidio que acaba de llevarse a cabo, no; en los ojos de Hanabi lo que había era terror puro: sus labios tiritaban, su piel palidecía, sus orejas enrojecían, su boca se secaba; de la ninja que había luchado a muerte contra su hermana no quedaba nada, solo una pequeña niña asustada.

―No… ―tan pronto Neji acercó sus manos para removerle la parte de debajo de su pijama, Hanabi se quebró― ¡NO! ―intentó luchar con sus piernas, pero bastaron dos golpes en puntos de presión para paralizarlas por completo.

»―¡Por favor, no! ―chillaba Hanabi mientras le quitaban sus pijamas y su ropa interior― ¡Hermana, por favor!

―¿Hermana? ―cuestionó Hinata, silenciando a Hanabi y observándola mientras la menor negaba una y otra vez― ¿No sabía que tenías una hermana? Después de todo; ¿No dijiste que alguien como ella jamás debió haber nacido? ―y con esas palabras Hinata se colocó sobre Hanabi, abriendo el camino para Neji mientras la menor intenta inútilmente liberarse. Y ante la primera embestida, sus gritos resonaron en toda la mansión Hyuuga.

»―Feliz cumpleaños… Hanabi-imooto…

.

.

Aunque diferentes, tanto los Uchihas como los Hyuugas tenían algo en común

 **Orgullo**

Uno que los cegó y los llevó a su propia extinción

Después de todo, el orgullo; siempre se paga con sangre.

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, originalmente un fic de un poco más de 6000 palabras, se convirtió en más del doble, de verdad que no había trabajado la idea como quería en primera instancia. Hay varias escenas en las que me hubiera gustado explayarme un poco más, pero me siento muy satisfecho con el resultado de este fic, contiene MUCHO del fic original, mejor trabajado y extendido, en especial este capítulo, la pelea que anteriormente eran… *revisando original* unas 580 palabras comparadas a las… 2331 de ahora… de verdad que hay una enorme diferencia XD**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y si llegaron hastas aquí recuerden… las advertencias estuvieron desde el comienzo, así que no me odien por haber hecho lo que hice, procuré justificar la motivación de los personajes hasta el final, si sienten que faltó algo, son libres de decírmelo en sus reviews que esperaré con ganas :)**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**

 **P.D: Hubo una parte que no coloqué, una que debería ir en el primer capítulo y que puede que haga un pequeño epilogo acerca de eso… pero eso ya será después, tengo que descansar unas semanas de escribir. Creo que implante un record personal, escribí un fic de cinco caps en menos de dos semanas… ¡en solo 8 días! Joder… de verdad necesito un descanso. En fin, nos leemos y cuídense, hasta otra :)**

 **Corregido el 16/08/2016**

 **Espero haber corregido la mayoria de los errores, cualquier señalamiento es bien recibido :)**


End file.
